


Keep Your Head Up

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why did Eddie get your face put on his new mask?”</p><p>Lu gulps visibly “I seriously have no clue.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Head Up

At first it was just a joke. Lu would say stuff about Eddie as if they were dating, treated him like they were more than just goalie friends, occasionally take him out for dinner instead of going out with the team. 

But Eddie took it a little more serious than he had expected. He would tweet back things about them going out and when Lu got traded he continued to mop about the trade. Sure they were somewhat friends but Lu thought maybe he was taking this a little farther than he had planned.

Then came the mask.

Why would he paint Roberto’s face on his freaking mask? What, is he insane?

Corey sees the tweet about it and Roberto can see him frowning from the other side of the couch in their summer home down in Florida.

It had bothered him at first when Roberto and Eddie would send their flirty tweet and have their little inside goalie jokes but Roberto had assured him he had nothing to worry about and that he was just mentoring the kid. But then after he was traded it didn’t stop but at least they were miles away. But now he’s painting the man’s face on his mask for everyone in the NHL to see like he’s trying to show off that Roberto is his.

“Why did Eddie get your face put on his new mask?”

Lu gulps visibly “I seriously have no clue.”

“This is getting a little ridiculous Roberto you need to talk to him and let him know this isn’t a joke anymore and that it’s just creepy! I don’t need people texting me and asking now if you and I broke up because your ‘buddy’ got your face painted on his mask. Were dating and I don’t even have your face on my mask!”

So Lu calls up Eddie the next morning but before he can say anything he finds out Eddie’s down in Carolina to get settled before he goes back home for the summer so Lu decides they should have this conversation in person and heads down to Raleigh.

When he arrives at Eddie’s new apartment he’s almost half convinced that he’s going to walk into some shrine of himself but luckily when he opens the unlocked apartment door he’s just greeted with a half empty apartment and a half dressed Eddie unpacking.

“Man you gotta remember to lock your doors you don’t know people here this isn’t Vancouver anymore.”

Eddie laughs “I can handle myself Lu. So what did you want to talk about?”

“Why did you get me put on your new mask?” He asks, skipping right to business.

“’Cause you’re my friend? It’s funny don’t worry Lu it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Yeah but people are going to start questioning you about it.”

“And I’ll tell them what I told you, you’re my friend and a mentor to me. Lots of other goalies have their mentor’s on their helmets.”

Lu sighs “Okay if that’s all it is fine but you need to state that somewhere.”

“Why, is Corey not happy about it?”

“Yes.”

“So why does that matter? He abandoned you. I never did that.”

“He never abandoned me he got traded and what do you mean you never abandoned me?”

Eddie groaned and before Lu knew what was happening he leaned in and kissed him. Lu was in shock to be honest because like he said he had never thought of Eddie that way before. But wow was he a hell of a kisser. They may say the French are good kisser but damn are the Swedes ever good too.

“Maybe I do like you Lu. And you can say no because I know you love Corey but think of how awesome it would be if we were together.”

Lu didn’t know what to think so he left without answering. He sat in his car outside of Eddie’s apartment thinking about it. He and Corey used to be inseparable but now with him in Jersey and Lu in Florida it was just so hard to be with someone who was always so stressed and secretly resented you for getting him traded.

With Eddie it was always so fun and always a good time even after Roberto was traded he still wanted to be his friend and he never hated him for anything. Roberto may have been slightly disappointed when the Canucks kept Eddie over him but really he liked Florida a lot and he knew Eddie was always going to be happy where ever he played as long as it was in the NHL.

Maybe he and Corey’s relationship has been over strained and they should see other people. He doesn’t want to tell Corey this but he thinks maybe he should give this Luongo/Lack thing a shot.

He’s still sitting in his car outside Eddie’s apartment so he fires off a quick text to tell him to come down and meet him at his car while he also sends one to Corey telling him they need to talk when he’s back in Florida the next day.

Eddie knocks on the window before Lu opens the door and lets him in to sit on the passenger side.

“I think we should give this a shot.”

“You really do?” Eddie asks and Roberto can hear the hopefulness in his voice.

“I do. I have to break things off with Corey first but yes I really do think we should try this. I have a lot of fun with you and your freaking gorgeous and you’re an amazing kisser.”

Eddie laughs “Well I can’t really say the same about you.”

“You don’t think I’m a good kisser?” Lu asks

“Well I don’t really know you didn’t kiss me back in there. If you want to prove me wrong you always could...” He says seductively

Lu snorts but leans in to show him how good of a kisser he really is.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this forever ago, and I mean like forever ago it was in with my summer writings. But I must have forgotten to ever post it so here it is now! Enjoy!


End file.
